Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 4
Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 4 is a new game in the Budokai series for the PS2, PS3, XBOX 360, and the PSP. Gameplay The gameplay is like Budokai 2 and Budokai 3 but it has more modes and story mode is the same as Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Like DragonBall Z: Zen Budokai, the player can choose their own story. Sagas *Saiyan Saga (DBZ) *Vegeta Saga (DBZ) *Frieza Saga (DBZ) *Captain Ginyu Saga (DBZ) *Cell Saga (DBZ) *Imperfect Cell Saga (DBZ) *Cell Games Saga (DBZ) *Android Saga (DBZ) *Great Saiyaman Saga (DBZ) *World Tournament Saga (DBZ) *Majin Buu Saga (DBZ) *Fusion Saga (DBZ) *Kid Buu Saga (DBZ) *Emperor Pilaf Saga (DB) *King Piccolo Saga (DB) *Piccolo Jr. Saga (DB) *Shadow Dragon Saga (DBGT) *Black Dragon Ball Saga (DBGT) *Buu Reborn Saga (DBST) *True Super Saiyan Saga (DBST) *Creation Saga (DBST) Goku's story Saiyan Saga Common Enemy Characters: Raditz, Goku, Kid Gohan (mentioned), Early Piccolo Goku's Quiet Rage Characters: Nappa, Tien, Chiaotzu, Kid Gohan (voice), Early Piccolo, Goku, Krillin (voice), Yamcha (mentioned) Ultimate Decisive Battle Characters: Vegeta (Scouter), Goku Super Saiyan?! Characters: Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Captain Ginyu, Kid Gohan (voice), Krillin (voice), Vegeta (Scouter) (voice), Early Piccolo (voice), Goku Defeat Frieza! Characters: Goku, Frieza (Final Form) Teen Gohan's story Android Saga Enraged Android Characters: ''' *Goku (Super Saiyan) *Android 19 *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan) *Piccolo *Gohan (voice) *Krillin (voice) *Dr. Gero (voice) *Trunks (mentioned) Cell Games Begin '''Characters: *Goku (Super Saiyan) *Perfect Cell *Vegeta (voice) *Trunks (voice) *Piccolo (voice) *Krillin (voice) *Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan) *Hercule (What-If) *ZTV Announcer (voice) Gohan Explodes Characters: *Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) *Super Saiyan Goku (voice) *Cell Jr. *Piccolo (voice) *Krillin (voice) *Perfect Cell *Hercule (voice) *ZTV Announcer (voice) *Future Trunks (voice) Final Battle Characters: *Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) *Super Perfect Cell *Yamcha (voice) * Krillin (voice) *Piccolo (voice) *Goku (voice) *Hercule (voice) *ZTV Announer (voice) Special Saga Blaze! Ultimate Burning Battle Characters: *Super Saiyan Goku (Mid) *Legendary Super Saiyan Broly *Trunks (voice) *Teen Gohan (voice) *Vegeta (voice) *End Piccolo (voice) *King Kai (voice) *Max Power Master Roshi (What-If) *Krillin (voice) Galactic Crisis Characters: *Zangya *Krillin *Super Saiyan Teen Gohan *Bojack (Base, Full Power) *End Piccolo *Super Saiyan Trunks *Super Saiyan Vegeta I Will Protect the Earth! Characters: *Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Full Power Bojack *Krillin (voice) *End Goku (voice) Goku (GT)'s story Coming soon Bulma's story Coming soon Playable Characters *Goku (Base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Goku (ST) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta) *Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape) *Vegeta (Second Form) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4, Majin Vegeta) *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta (ST) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Piccolo (Early) *Piccolo (End) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Form) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate Gohan) *Gohan (ST) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Videl (ST) *Videl *Great Saiyaman *Great Saiyaman 2 *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (ST) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Kid Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (ST) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 6) *Goten (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Pan (GT) *Pan (ST) *Bulma *Bulla (GT) *Marron (GT) *Krillin *Android 1 *Android 2 *Android 3 *Android 4 *Android 5 *Android 6 *Android 7 *Android 8 *Android 9 *Android 10 *Android 11 *Android 12 *Android 13 (Base, Fusion) *Android 14 *Android 15 *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Android 20 *Hell Fighter 17 *Super 17 *Majin Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks absorbed, Piccolo absorbed, Tien & Yamcha absorbed, Cell absorbed) *Kid Buu *Mercenary Tao *Commander Red *General Violet *Dark Gogeta *General Blue *King Piccolo *Raditz (Base, Great Ape) *Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) *Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Cell (1st Form, #17 Absorbed (2nd Form), Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) *Syn Shenron *Omega Shenron *Nuova Shenron *Eis Shernon *Naturon Shenron (Base, Pan absorbed) *Uub (GT) *Uub (ST) *Majuub *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power Final Form, Mecha Frieza) *King Cold (Base, Final Form) *Cooler (Base, Final Form, Mecha Cooler) *Captain Ginyu *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Nail *Kami *Garlic Jr. (Base, Super Form) *Master Roshi (Base, Max Power) *Saibaman *Nappa (Base, Great Ape) *Chi-Chi *Nam *Yajirobe *Dr. Wheelo *Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) *Dodoria *Mai *Shu *Pilaf Machine (Base, Fusion) *Kibito *Supereme Kai *Kibito Kai *Mr. Satan *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Tien *Yamcha *Chiaotzu *Vegito (Base, Super Form) *Super Gogeta *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) Category:HalerN Category:SSWerty Category:Dragon Ball Z games Category:Video games Category:Budokai series Category:Dragon Ball ST Games